


My Boyfriend's A Superhero And All I Got Was This Lousy ER Trip [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: #ITPE2015, F/F, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I walked into a file cabinet,” Murdock says loudly, when Claire reaches for his face, tilts it toward the light so she can check that nasty-looking cut on his cheekbone a little better.</p>
<p>“Oh my God,” Karen murmurs; in her peripheral vision, Claire sees her press her face into her hands.</p>
<p>“I thought we were going to come up with a better-” Nelson begins, visibly stops himself, and continues: “-explanation of that thing that definitely happened.”</p>
<p>A podfic of My Boyfriend's A Superhero And All I Got Was This Lousy ER Trip by paperclipbitch</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend's A Superhero And All I Got Was This Lousy ER Trip [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Godoflaundrybaskets (digiella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Boyfriend's A Superhero And All I Got Was This Lousy ER Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642242) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



> Recorded for #ITPE2015 for @digiella42 I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Coverart by dapatty!

  
  
Coverart by dapatty

**Length:** 0:15:53  
**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/DD-My%20Boyfriend's%20A%20Superhero%20And%20All%20I%20Got%20Was%20This%20Lousy%20ER%20Trip%20by%20paperclipbitch-paraka.mp3) (15 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/DD-My%20Boyfriend's%20A%20Superhero%20And%20All%20I%20Got%20Was%20This%20Lousy%20ER%20Trip%20by%20paperclipbitch-paraka.m4b) (7.5 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 


End file.
